Saitama vs Mob
This is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Saitama from One Punch Man, and Mob from Mob Psycho 100. Description People often view these two as gods, don't make that mistake because what is a god to a non-believer? But what is truly superior, brain or brawn? Interlude Soul: Throughout time man has debated, between if it is better to have unbeatable strength or an unbeatable mind. Sun: And these two anime protagonist each have one of these traits. And have an unpeckable win streak, until now... Soul: Saitama, the One Punch Man. Sun: And Shigeo Kageyama, the Mob Psycho 100, he's Soul and I'm Sun... Soul: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Fanon, Death Battle... Saitama Soul: The world was in ruin... The mutant Crablante was committing mass genocide across the city... That is, until one man stopped him. Permanently Sun: And that man... Was a depressed unemployed guy named Saitama. After saving a child with a cleft chin he than realized his true calling in life. To be a hero who defeats all his enemies with one punch. Soul: Ever since that day he did 100 push-ups, 100 sit ups, and 10 kilometer runs every single day for three years, making him bald in the process. But in exchange for his hair... He became one of the strongest men alive... Sun: Yeah he doesn't have many attacks, and they all really do the same thing, but I'm listing them anyways! There is the Normal Punch... which is self explanatory. The Normal Punch Combo, which is a Combo of Normal Punches. The Serious Punch which is a stronger version of the Normal Punch, and the Serious Headbutt, which is REALLY self explanatory. Soul: Saitama has been taking hits and dealing double the for a long time, surviving stuff that has killed multiple people through out the series. Such as when the gargantuan Beefcake attacked and destroyed a city with a single attack. Beefcakes than attack Saitama out of rage, blaming him for the death of his brother and Saitama was not even fazed. Sun: Then he showed Beefcake why people call him a one hit wonder, killing the beast with a single attack. Soul: Saitama has easily killed various monsters ranging from the size of a man, to the size of a mountain, and he does this on a daily basis. He defeated the Deep Sea King, who made some of the Hero League's Top Heroes look weak. Survived getting kicked to the moon, and even move so quickly he can make after images. Sun: In terms of weakness other than only being human meaning he has to eat, sleep, breathe and that stuff. That and he is a magnet to both weebs and wankers. I mean seriously! Who thinks this guy stands a chance! Against someone like Superman. Vaccine Man: "Who are you?!" Saitama: "I'm just a guy who's a hero for fun." Mob Soul: Shigeo Kageyama is a psychic known by few and feared by many, being on of the strongest psychics in the universe… Even with a simplistic face, his calm eyes strikes fear into the hearts of many, as he is undefeated… Sun: How does that sound familiar? Originally when he discovered his abilities Shigeo was afraid of his own abilities, and could not control them. Until he met a psychic con-man Arataka Reigen, who along with Shigeo’s crush Takane Tsubomi taught Mob not only how to control his powers and not to fear them, but also the philosophy of how his abilities do not make him greater than someone, therefor he should not use his abilities against someone unless in self defense. Soul: After taking down various enemies he was known as a new name now, the Mob Psycho 100. Mob is a unique psychic ability, known as his esper, which increases his psychic strength over time, like his telekinesis, which can be used to move, throw, or crush objects. Mon himself can effortlessly bend spoons without meaning too just by holding them. Sun: He is able to use his telekinesis to also make powerful shields as well that blocks any form of attacks, but it can be broken with enough force. He also is able to use Astral projection to separate his soul from his body and enter someone’s body or mind, possessing them. He also is able to use Chlorokinesis, which allows him to control plants, like Groot or Poison Ivy. And finally he has his ESP Absorption which allows him to drain the mental energy of his enemies and add the onto his own. Soul: Mob’s durability is completely INSANE, not only is he able to survive the destruction his attacks cause, and there is the time he was knocked through a whole school, yet he barely took any damage, and got back up fighting. And thanks to his durability, once his esper reaches 100%, he truly live up to his name sake with this new form, the Mob Explosion… Sun: This form doubles his already strong destructive capabilities and durability, linking his psychokinesis directly to his emotions. These emotions are: anger, sadness, hostility, gratitude, courage, ecstasy, shame, compassion, resignation, tenacity, and Killing Intent. These forms will not go away until Mob has killed whatever triggered this emotion, or is rendered unconscious. And knocking him unconscious is really ill advised. Soul: Upon getting close to death, even if Mob’s whole body is destroyed, his soul and pure psychic energy takes the form of a new body as he reaches the form of an unknown percent. And it lasts until Mob is either in no further harm, or if it is completely destroyed. Mob has fought in many battles, and has effortlessly destroyed skyscrapers, and has taken down multiple threats to his home city. Sun: Despite this, Mob has VERY! Low stamina, and can tire out easily after a couple of hits, and his physical strength is very low. Not even mentioning that if he is knocked unconscious before reaching 100, he is left helpless. But despite that, only a psycho would dare to take on Mob as he reaches 100. Mob: "Psychic powers aren't needed to survive in the first place." Fight Soul: All right, the combatants are set, let's settle this debate once and for all... Sun: It's time for a Death Battle! DEATH BATTLE ''---City E---Mid-Afternoon---Alley Way---'' Student and Esper, Shigeo Kageyama was walking home when some weird looking monster walked up to him. "AH! Another helpless victim to slaughter," The beast said as it attacked the school boy. The Whole city block then is seen destroyed in an instant. ''---Hero Association Group---Seconds Later---'' A bunch of people are seen fluttering around papers, reacting to this huge part of City E that was destroyed. One of the workers than shouts out, "Who are we supposed to send for someone like this? The Tornado of Terror?" "No, she is busy dealing with some alien of sorts," Another worker replies before saying, "Do we send in the White Devil?" Another worker than shouts out, "Busy, he investigating the death of Captain America. Do we send in Mumen Rider?" All the workers in a Association laugh, before one of the turns towards the others saying, "We only have one good hero available, send in The Caped Baldy..." ''---City E---Minutes Later---A Giant Crater---A Familiar Tune Plays---'' Saitama was walking, trying to find the target he was supposed to contain or eliminate. The Association labeled the threat as the White T. Poison. As Saitama looked into the crater, seeing Shigeo he said to him, "Hey kid, it is dangerous to cause massive craters in the city." Shigeo turned around noticing that he attracted to much attention when trying to defend himself from some beast, maybe he did go over board. Little did either know, that the battle that was about to begin would bring ruin to the rest of the city. FIGHT! 1, 2, 3, 4... Saitama flexes his fist towards the esper as the punch is block by some psychic shield. Saitama smirks as only one being has survived a punch from him, but to take no damage what so ever from the attack was new to him. 9, 10, 11, 12... Shigeo than responds to the attack by forcing him backwards completely demolishing a wall in the process. 17, 18, 19 20... Shigeo is practically toying with Saitama, as Saitama is taking no damage from the attacks what so ever and is just looking bored. 25, 26, 27, 28... '''Saitama breaks free of the hold Mob has at him and looks like he is about to strike from behind, Mob, only to blitz him, flex his fist as Mob is seen in some rubble, completely unconsious. '''33, 34, 35, 36... Saitama thinking he has won, looks down at his fist a sighs, exclaiming, "Another day, another time I miss when I fought Boros..." But he than feels a strange presence get inside of him... Mob has possessed Saitama! 41, 42, 43, 44... '''Mob now in full control of Saitama, constantly makes Saitama hit himself in the face multiple times. Saitama exclaims out of frustration, "Gh! I feel like I have no control over my body, but at least I know that I myself am a challenge to myself!" '''49, 50, 51, 52... '''As Saitama's face is once again a target for him, he puts more power into his fist while doing so, knocking Mob's Astral Projection right out of him! '''57, 58, 59, 60... (Cues: Mob Chior 99) Mob then notices a nearby sapling that somehow survived the destruction of the city block and reaches out to it. 65, 66, 67, 68... '''Saitama gazes at Mob as the sapling becomes a giant tree like creature. The creature reaches out towards Saitama grabbing him and throwing the One Hit Wonder around like a ragdoll. '''73, 74, 75, 76... Saitama grabs the ground underneath the creature and flips it, sending the monster into orbit and rushes at Mob with a punch. 81, 82, 83, 84... '''Mob blocks the punch with his shields, but seems to get hurt from the force. 89, 90, 91, 92... Mob felt his power suddenly rising very quickly, as Saitama punched the telepathic shield again. '''93... '''And another punch... '''94... '''And another... '''95... And another, as the shield begins to shatter, while Mob is hoping the shields will last a bit longer. 96... '''Another punch connects as the shield shatters even more. '''97... '''The shield is heavily damaged by the following punch as Mob is showing signs of fatigue. '''98... Another hit connects, as the shields look about ready to break. 99... '''Saitama's fist strikes again as the shield breaks completely. Mob out of energy lies down looking like he accepts defeat, as Saitama raises his fist. '''100... Mob Explosion Activated... Now at full power Mob catches Saitama's fist last minute with his energy. Just being nearby Mon forces Saitama into a ruined building. The whole area then starts to crumble apart, as rocks start to float from all over, an array of stones hit Saitama, some of which making him draw blood. Shigeo rushes at Saitama with a hostile look on his face like he is about to attack. But before Shigeo can do anything Saitama headbutts Mob, sending him into a building, as he looks a bit more serious. "All right, no more games, I am ending this..." The Caped Baldy said as he got into a combat stance. (Cues: The Hero ) Mob's Psychic energy forms into a bubble, as it reaches Saitama and explodes. Saitama is walking by with rarely any damage done to his body. Saitama rushes at Mob as the One Hit Wonder raises a fist, and the White T Poison does the same, while his is enveloped with white energy, the two's fists both collide, canceling each other out. The Mob Explosion jumps back as the same energy forms a sphere around his hand, until it grows to the size of his whole body. Mob has the attack make contact with Saitama, as it causes an explosion sending Saitama into a nearby perfectly fine set of buildings... Until now... Mob than grabs the ground as multiple dark vibes come from the attack Mob sends out next. Multiple shadows try to lash out at Saitama, but using his pure speed Saitama dodges them all. As Saitama is about to strike Mob with his Left fist, it starts to get deformed and weird due to the Mob Explosion's natural abilities. Mob the stares at the hero with no mercy left, raises a hand and and is about to grip it. Saitama on the edge of life punches the esper multiple times with both fists, eventually causing the deformed one to go back to normal somehow, until Mob's body implodes into a bloody mess, completely covering the surrounding area. (Music Stops) Saitama looks at what remained of his worthy foe, and then starts to walk up. While he is not looking, a white figure in the shape of what Shigeo used to be takes a form, and rushes at Saitama, who seems to be unaware. Saitama then turns around last minute Raises a fist and sends it into the energy causing it to rips itself apart and cease to exist. Saitama, had finally found a fight that he had to work hard for a win once again. But for the hero's future fate it remains unknown for now... ''K.O! *Saitama is walking casually until Genos' broken head flies towards him as a Silver Figure is taking off *A giant bloodstain is seen across city ruins Results (Cues: The Hero, Ending ) '''Sun: And their goes Saitama's chances of getting the key to the city... He just killed a child...' Soul: In the beginning, this match-up seems like a complete curbstomp, with Saitama being physically superior in every way. Mob's unpredictability and ranged tactics are able to keep Saitama at bay. Sun: Yeah, not to mention Mob could potentially posses the One Hit Wonder, and force him to out an end to his own life. Soul: And that is when this match up became, could Saitama survive himself.. And the answer is simply... Yes. From what we have seen of Saitama's power he can actually harm People like Boros, who are similar to his power, and even take hits from him like it is nothing. Meaning all he has to do to wins this is simply break out of any possible possession and just hit Mob. Sun: Yeah, not even his 100, on ??? forms helped him out. I feel bad for Shigeo really, from what is left of him he looks like he went trough a Mob of Psychos... Soul: The Winner is Saitama. The One Hit Wonder Wins Once Again....PNG Next Time... Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Brains vs Brawn Category:'One Punch Man vs Mob Psycho 100' themed Death Battles Category:TheSoulofMelemele Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant